To The Shrieking Shack
by LexiInTheSkyWithDiamonds
Summary: The torn tale of the Marauders at Hogwarts, Bellatrix's recruitment into the Death Eaters and into the Dark Lord's inner circle, and the tragic love story that would change Severus Snape forever.
1. Tangled in a Spider's Web

1962

**Tangled in a Spider's Web**

The daylight cast across Hogwarts, bathing the grounds with rich rays of sunlight. All of the students with a break between classes took the time to embrace the warm, fall weather while they still had it.

It was the first day of the term, the third day of September, and already several students had immense workloads. The older students were pleased to be reunited with their classmates, and the first years were beginning to get to know the other members of their houses. Ravenclaws sat in the grass with their homework across their laps, looking up only to ask or answer questions with their friends. Gryffindors practiced their spells, levitating leaves and turning snails into ants. Hufflepuffs sat in huddles, gushing about their summers. Slytherins, however, remained distant from each other.

There was a young girl sitting under the beech tree next to the lake by herself. She hugged her knees against her torso and stared at the reflection that the sun cast on the surface of the water. She was a very pretty girl, with dark brown locks of hair that fell to the middle of her back in messy waves. The eyes that glittered against the sunlight were the color of a deep plum. Her waist was tiny, but her hips and chest were curvy, providing a prefect hourglass shape. It was a wonder why such a lovely girl was sitting alone.

Deep in thought, she moved her eyes from the lake to the Slytherin emblem on the left breast of her new school robes. The silver and green serpent made her smile.

_Just like mom and dad, _she thought to herself, closing her eyes in bliss.

When they had placed the Sorting Hat upon her head two days before, she became nervous. That one split second that the hat lingered in her hair, she had frightening visions flash before her eyes. Visions of the hat yelling, "GRYFFINDOR!" Visions of her mother and father learning of this. Visions of her parents being ashamed of her. Visions of befriending other Gryffindors, and living a life her parents would have never wanted for her. Just as she feared the worst, the rip on the brim of the hat opened. "SLYTHERIN!"

She peeled open her eyes, the smile still etched upon her face. Turning to look at the beech tree, she froze.

A little fly soared past her and landed on the tree. It struggled, as if attached to the bark by some sort of strong glue. Peering closely at the scene, she noticed a silky web wrapped around the bug. The fly buzzed against the silky fibers of the web, but the more it fought against it, the more tangled up it became.

Suddenly, another bug crawled slowly and gingerly across the web. It was the owner of the trap, a medium-sized spider. The fly seemed to notice the presence of the arachnid, because it buzzed louder and struggled harder than ever before. When the spider came inches from its terrified prey, the young girl's grin lengthened. Bellatrix Black joyfully watched the spider devour the innocent fly.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

1971

**The Hogwarts Express**

Steam billowed from the red train that lay anxiously on the tracks, ready to depart at any moment. The number 9 ¾ lay on signs spread throughout the platform. Several witches and wizards lingered there, saying goodbye to their children, siblings, and friends.

Little Lily Evans sat in her empty compartment, tears falling down her face into her lap. She turned her head to face the window, looking to see if maybe her family was still there, her sister ready to apologize. Though she did not sight her family, she still studied the platform. Outside the train, parents hugged and kissed their children and waved to them as they boarded. This made Lily's tears fall faster.

She tore her eyes from the glass and glanced at the grey watch that she always wore on her wrist. 10:58. Where was Severus? He couldn't miss the train or she would have to spend the entire first year at Hogwarts alone! No one would be there to help her deal with her problems the way he did. No one would understand her the way he did. She didn't want to be alone.

As if on cue, the compartment door slid open and four boys who looked around her age stood in the doorway. She quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks and tried her hardest to the stop the watering of her eyes.

A boy with glasses and thick black hair that stood in an untidy mess on his head spoke first. "Excuse me, would it be alright if we shared this compartment? Everywhere else is taken."

Lily forced a friendly smile as she briskly nodded.

"Thanks!" another boy added gratefully. He had dark brown hair that fell over his eyes slightly, but in a neat manner unlike the other boy's.

One by one, the four boys filed in. First came the boy with untidy black hair, directly followed by the boy who thanked her. Next came a tall, lanky boy with light brown hair and very pale skin. The last boy who walked in shut the door behind them. He was a short, squat boy with large front teeth and a jumpy manner about him. They sat a good distance away from Lily, giving her some space.

Lily turned back to the window, trying hard not to eavesdrop, but failed.

The messy-haired boy spoke first to the boy sitting directly across from him. "Oi, Sirius, you reckon that third year girl two compartments away fancies me?"

"Fancies you?" the boy named Sirius replied with a confused tone. "You only said two words to her."

"Yes, but she seemed to wink at me after I said them."

The tall boy spoke up. "James, she winked at me twice when I asked her if we could share a compartment with her and her friends. She also winked at Sirius when we were leaving."

"So… she fancies all of us?" James asked hopefully.

"That, or she's got pumpkin juice in her eye." Sirius added, followed by chuckling from the other boys. The boy who resembled a mouse laughed loudest of them, cackling in his whiny voice.

"Peter," James began. "Calm down, or you'll wet yourself."

Peter blushed slightly as the other three laughed.

Lily was so absorbed in their conversation, she had not realized that the train had already began to move. Severus had missed the train!

"So… do you guys like Quidditch?" James asked them as if it was on his mind for a long time.

Sirius shrugged. "I'm a fair Chaser, but I'm not a competitive player. Just for recreation, really. What about you James?"

James beamed. A wave of pride seemed to wash over him. "It's one of the most wonderful feelings in the world, riding a broomstick. I can soar above mountains, race birds, and let the wind guide me wherever it goes. I'm a Seeker."

The other boys seemed impressed. Sirius turned to the tall boy. "Do you play, Remus?"

But before the tall boy named Remus could respond, the compartment door opened. A hunched boy with greasy black hair entered, shutting the door behind him, and shuffled over to the seat across from Lily. The four boys watched him, mentally noting things that they already disliked about him.

He was already in his school robes, a sign that he was a complete prat. His hair and faced looked grimy, as if they had not been washed for days. His eyes narrowed protectively when he saw that they shared a compartment with his friend.

They sat in silence, listening to him speak to the girl.

"Lily-" he began.

"I don't want to talk to you," she lied.

"Why not?"

"Tuney h-hates me! Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore." Lily sniffled as she choked the words out.

"So what?"

"So she's my sister!"

"She's only a-" Severus stopped himself before he hurt Lily even more. With a sudden enthusiasm, he changed the subject. "But we're going! This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

He was glad to see Lily's face brighten up as he said this.

"You'd better be in Slytherin!" he told her.

"Slytherin?" James interrupted, scoffing a bit. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Sirius turned pink. "My whole family has been in Slytherin."

"Blimey," James chuckled. "And I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius did not take offense. In fact, he grinned. "Maybe I'll break the tradition!" He paused, relishing the thought. "Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James replied in a noble voice, "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

Severus choked back a laugh.

"Got a problem with that?" James snapped.

"No. If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius turned on Severus with an expression of deep loathing on his face.

James laughed the loudest of the boys this time, high-fiving Sirius.

Lily stood up and glared at James and Sirius. "Come on, Severus. Let's find another compartment."

"Oooo…" James and Sirius cooed as they walked past them, tripping Severus in the process.

"See ya, Snivellus!" Sirius called out just as the door slammed shut.

Sirius and Peter laughed harder than ever as they reflected upon this event, James laughing along rather reluctantly, Remus only faintly smiling. As soon as the laughter had died down, Sirius turned to Remus.

"What's wrong with you, Lupin? Snivellus shove a wand up your arse on the way out?" he demanded, seeing his pained expression. This made Peter giggle.

Remus shrugged. "I just… I think it was kind of wrong, what we did."

Sirius snorted. "Oh, come _on_, Remus! We were just fooling around!"

Remus's shoulders raised to his ears and fell back down, as he looked down at his feet.

Sirius dropped that topic rapidly. He would have rather faced a Chinese Firebolt than discuss his feelings.

"So, how d'you reckon the Sorting will go on? My cousin Bella said-"

James's eyes shifted from Sirius's face to the window outside. Though the calendar said it was autumn, the weather outside told him otherwise. With the leaves on the trees and the grass on the ground greener than anything he had ever seen, it appeared to be summer.

_"Tuney h-hates me! Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore!"_

Who was this Tuney? And what was this letter from Dumbledore about? Her acceptance letter into Hogwarts? Why would this Tuney person hate Lily for just reading her own Hogwarts letter.

_"So she's my sister!"_

So this Tuney was her sister. Well, why didn't she sit with her sister on the train rather than sitting by herself?

_"Come on Severus. Let's find another compartment."_

These words had nearly stabbed through his chest as he thought back on them. He had accepted the fact that he and Sirius were being a bit unfriendly to that Snivellus bloke, but why did she have to leave because of this? Were they going steady or something? The thought of them together made him turn pale in disgust.

"-and the Hat whispers in your ear to you! Spooky, eh? Oi, James! You alright, mate?"

James looked back at his new best friend, a bit flustered. "Er… yeah… stomachache…" he mumbled.

"You're hungry, I'm sure. The food trolley should be coming around soon." Remus assured him.

James waited a few moments before nodding. He listened to the rest of Sirius's story intently, exactly like the other two.

Outside the boys' compartment, Lily attempted to comfort Severus.

"Severus, just… just don't worry about them!" Lily put her hand on Severus's shoulder in a motherly fashion.

"Whatever…" Severus grumbled under his breath.

Lily continued. "That's just what they want, Severus: retaliation! You're ten times the wizard they'll ever be."

Severus gazed at Lily's face for a moment, taking in her words. At last, he had the resistance to pull his eyes from her as he muttered, "You get into the same house as them and I'll bathe naked in the lake."

He hadn't been joking about this, but Lily burst into laughter. It was the first time she had laughed in hours.

Severus's stoic face suddenly stretched into a wide grin, but this was not because of the thought of skinny-dipping with a giant squid. Seeing her throw her head back in laughter, her hair of deep auburn tossing about as she did so, that was what made Severus Snape smile.


	3. Getting Answers, Getting Drunk

1971

**Getting Answers, Getting Drunk**

"Another Frisky Bludger, Miss Black?" one of the attentive bartenders by the name of Tom asked her for the second time that morning.

For the second time that morning, Bella nodded, keeping her eyes on the group of witches and wizards huddled at the far end of the bar. With a wave of her wand, three sickles appeared on the counter. Tom cheerfully smiled at her before going off to fetch another glass.

Did Bellatrix normally drink before noon? No. She needed an excuse to pull herself away from her noisy aunt sobbing over missing her dear son Sirius. Was the Three Broomsticks the best place to go for hard liquor? Absolutely not. With its child-friendly atmosphere and cheerful staff, the Three Broomsticks Inn was the last place Bellatrix would like to be. So what was she doing at a place she dreaded so much?

Rumors, all of a common subject, were being passed around by ear. Something new in the wizarding world was occurring behind closed doors. Nothing was issued in the Daily Prophey concerning these matters, leaving most witches and wizards out of the loop. Bella wanted to get some answers.

She chose the Three Broomsticks because it was most commonly dwelled by wealthy, high-status people. She would have preferred the Hog's Head herself, but it was very rare that a man with a high social ranking entered a pub where the ale tasted like piss and where the food was essentially inedible.

As Tom placed her mixed drink on the counter in front of her, the door of the pub opened. Along with the entering of fresh autumn air came two older men wearing designer robes and remarkably shiny shoes.

Bella had spent fifteen minutes listening to the group on the other side of the pub, whom spoke of common knowledge, such as the Minister's recent scandals and a recent failed attempt at a Gringott's robbery. She was wasting her time eavesdropping on these folks cackling about what they read in the Prophet that morning. Instead, she decided there were bigger fish to fry.

The two men were Ministry workers, she could tell by the elegant way they were dressed. They looked wealthy, significant, and, most importantly, factual. To Bella's excitement, the two men sat at the bar only two stools away from her.

Feeling gutsy, she signaled Tom back over, causing him to abandon the untidy mugs he had been polishing.

"Yes, Miss Black? Is your drink not to satisfaction? Allow me to fetch you another straight away, miss!" Tom seemed panicked as he started to take the drink away.

"No, Tom," Bella stopped him. "The drink is lovely."

"Then why did you want my attention?" Tom wondered.

"Well…" Bella began, a sex appeal appearing in her tone. "I wanted to buy the two gentlemen in the fancy cloaks drinks. _Strong_ drinks." With a wave of her wand, six sickles appeared from her pocket onto the counter.

The middle-aged bartender looked at her as if she had three heads. "Er… you mean the two _older_ gentlemen?"

"Those are the ones." She smiled at him. "Be sure to add extra firewhiskey, Tom." With that, she added two more sickles to the pile.

Tom nodded, collected her money, and began to mix two drinks for the men.

Casually, Bella traced the rim of her glass with her finger as she began to listen in on their conversation.

"You know, Hadsley has been performing sub-par these past few months. I've been considering letting him go."

"Have you let him off with a warning yet?"

"Absolutely not. I shouldn't have to warn my employees to work hard. In my opinion, if someone does not work to my satisfaction, they should know it in their bones."

"Right you are, there. Right you are."

Tom approached the two wizards. "Excuse me, gentlemen?" he politely interrupted their conversation.

"Yes, Tom?" the thinner of the two replied, a bit annoyed. He wore robes of a deep crimson and had very little hair on the top of his head.

"Begging your pardon, I was asked to bring these drinks from the woman at the end of the bar, the one with the dark hair." Tom explained.

The two men peered at Bellatrix, who continued to play aloof, and nodded in approval. Tom placed the drinks in front of them and continued his chores.

After a bit, Bella doubted her plan, as they had not acknowledged her for a full minute. Suddenly, just before she decided to leave the pub, the thinner man spoke.

"Well? Would you care to join us?"

Bella froze. She did not expect them to be so forward. She turned to them and grinned. She stood and approached the two gentlemen. They had already started their drinks.

"How do you do?" Bella politely inquired, shaking both of their hands. The larger of the two had quite sweaty palms.

"Just fine," the stocky man in the navy robes replied. "And yourself?"

"I'm absolutely lovely. And how did you fine gentlemen stumble across a pub on a Tuesday morning?" she asked them.

"Taking a break from the office." The stocky man chuckled to himself.

"Oh? And where do you work?" Bellatrix pretended to be interested. She took the empty stool next to the thinner man.

"The Ministry of course!"

"What departments?"

"Well," began the thinner man. "We both work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Herbert here is the head of the department."

Herbert Friar? Bella knew the name, but acted oblivious. This was going to be a piece of cake.

Herbert chuckled. "Marcus isn't giving himself enough credit. He has been a notable juror for twenty years now."

Marcus Duval. Jackpot.

"How sophisticated!" Bella gushed.

"And how about yourself?" Marcus politely asked.

Bella thought right on the spot. "I'm just a maid at the Hog's Head Inn. I have a break, so I figured I might as well come here."

Noticing their glasses were almost empty, Bella called Tom over to refill their drinks.

"And what's your name?" Herbert asked.

Bellatrix didn't skip a beat. "Miranda Jones."

"And how old are you, Miranda?" Marcus asked her.

"Twenty-six." Bellatrix lied.

The two men looked relieved.

"Has anything interesting been going on at the Ministry?" Bella asked them.

"I'm sorry, miss, but we aren't allowed to share this information with anyone. It's strictly for the knowledge of Ministry workers only." Herbert admitted.

As Tom arrived with the drinks, Bella noticed a faint pink color forming in both of their faces. _One more drink should do the trick._

"Well, that's too bad." Bella hung her head. "I feel awfully bad for alarming you two. I'm just a curious person."

"It's quite alright." Marcus placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"You know," she began. "I'm interested in pursuing law myself."

"Are you?" Herbert gushed. "It's a lot of work, but _very _rewarding."

"What kinds of things do you have to do?" Bella asked.

"Well, we interrogate people to get answers, research crimes, and hold trials." Marcus replied.

"You know," Bellatrix twirled her hair. "I've always found the law to be very… sexy."

Marcus and Herbert raised their brows.

"I mean, the idea of _physical punishment_ is very intriguing." She took a small sip from her drink and licked the wet residue from the glass off her fingers slowly.

Herbert choked on his drink in amazement.

"The law _is _sexy." Marcus hiccupped.

"I've never thought of it that way before now." Herbert slurred.

As the two men finished their second drink, they looked very out of it. Their eyes refused to stay on one place and their bodies swayed a bit in their stools. Bellatrix was thrilled.

"Gentlemen, would you care to join me for a stroll around Hogsmeade before you return to work?" Bellatrix stood up.

"Absolutely!" Herbert jumped out of his seat, causing him to almost lose his balance. Marcus, too, was quick to accept.

The three walked past shops and restaurants until they came to a dark, abandoned house.

"Do you know what this place is?" Bella asked them.

"N-no!" Marcus hiccupped.

"It's an abandoned house, I reckon. I used to sit by this tree on my trips to Hogsmeade as a child. It was a nice, desolate place to wind down." She looked at both of them and continued. "You both deserve a break after working so hard at the Ministry." She sat in the middle of the ground. They joined her, carelessly.

"We do work very hard." Herbert agreed. Suddenly, he fell to the ground and into a deep sleep. The liquor went very quickly to his head, apparently.

"Herbert!" Marcus snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face.

"Sh!" Bellatrix smiled. "He's sleeping! He deserves a little rest."

"He does." Marcus nodded. "Nighty-night, Herbert."

"Now, Marcus," Bellatrix began. "Were you always this attractive?"

Marcus blushed. "Oh, Miranda, don't make me blush." It was obvious that he loved the attention.

"I'm serious." Bella and Marcus locked eyes. "I'm very attracted to you. You're much more handsome than Herbert is."

"Am I?" he gushed.

"Of course. No comparison." She paused. "How badly do you want me right now?"

"Very badly." Marcus replied, nodding.

"You can have me, but only if you tell me what's been going on recently. From one law-enthusiast to another." Bellatrix proposed.

"Miranda, I'm not supposed to tell-"

"Herbert won't know if you tell me. Nobody will. It'll be our little secret."

Marcus gave in. "Only for you, I'd tell."

Bellatrix listened closely.

"A lot of Dark Magic has been occurring in random locations around the country. We think it might be a cult of some sort, centered around Dark Magic, but we haven't been able to find enough evidence to make any conclusions."

"Can you be more specific?" Bella asked.

"There have been murders, chaos, and crime due to an influential group of people. We do not know what to call them, but we know that its roots are located in London."

Bellatrix understood. She stood up. "Thank you, boys. You've been quite helpful."

Marcus stammered. "B-but Miranda. W-what about-"

But before he could continue, Bella held her wand to his forehead and muttered, "_Obliviate."_

His eyes glazed over. The thought of his possible intimacy with the young lady had left his mind, along with every other memory from that morning.

Bella repeated this on Herbert, who reacted the same way.

She took a few steps away from them, closed her eyes, and Apparated back to Grimmauld Place.


	4. The Sorting

1971

**The Sorting**

"Alabastor, Richard."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Severus had never been so nervous in his life. Not only was his wish to be in Slytherin so great that it made his stomach churn, he was even more concerned for Lily. She was far too fair and far too selfless to be in Slytherin, This worried him.

"Bedford, Rachel."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

A sea of yellow-trimmed cloaks jumped up and down to greet their newest house member.

"Black, Sirius."

The coolest, and debatably the meanest, of the boys on the train swaggered to the stool and plopped down. The hat was placed over his head, and after a few seconds of hesitation, it hollered:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius took a sigh of relief as he made his way over to the Gryffindor table. The other Gryffindors looked like replicas of Sirius Black and his friends. They had the same arrogance and unnecessary sense of pride.

As the C's and D's were called, Severus panicked. He peeked a quick glimpse at a smiling, eager, naïve Lily, who politely clapped as Margaret Dunn was sorted in Hufflepuff. She noticed him looking at her, so she turned to him and beamed.

"This is so exciting, Severus!" she whispered to him.

And then-

"Evans, Lily."

Lily's dark red hair tossed as she walked anxiously to the stool.

_Maybe she'll be in Ravenclaw,_ Severus thought to himself. _She's very bright._

_ But she's brave. And loyal. _His gut gurgled.

She sat with a bright smile on her face. Before the hat was placed upon her head, she looked at Severus and gave him a friendly wink. A single almond-shaped eye of forest green branded his mind.

The hat covered most of her face due to her compact size. It took a few seconds to discover her qualities before the brim of the hat ripped apart.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily was ecstatic. She joined the rambunctious Gryffindor table and took a seat next to a pretty blonde.

Severus's heart plummeted. Time seemed to pass quickly now. More and more people joined Lily's table, including the lanky boy and the short boy from the train. Severus felt nauseous.

"Potter, James."

Severus watched James migrate to the stool. He wore a vulnerability that Severus would not have foreseen. He looked… scared.

Of course he got into Gryffindor. Of course his friends made a scene as he went over to join them. Of course he sat in the seat right next to Lily.

"Snape, Severus."

Severus hunched over to the stool, tripping on the way. Some snickers emerged throughout the hall.

The hat was placed over his ears.

"Severus Snape, you poor little boy."

Severus jumped, alarmed by the hat's voice.

"In love with the enemy."

"No," Snape shook his head. "She's my best friend."

The hat laughed. "That's what _you _think! Next thing you know, she'll be dancing with James Potter at the Yule Ball."

Severus's throat began to throb.

"It's your choice, Severus. Your friend or your pride?" The hat had a lust in its voice that chilled Severus's bones.

After a few seconds, Severus stated, "I would rather die than be in Gryffindor." This was an understatement, yes, but barely.

"If you insist." The hat cleared its throat. "SLYTHERIN!"

••••••••••••••••••••

"Lily, what class are you most excited for?" the girl on Lily's left, Charlotte, asked her.

Lily paused. "I dunno. What classes _are_ there?"

"You don't know?" Charlotte seemed surprised. "Well, there's Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Astronomy, and Flying. Sorry to ask, but how do you not know?"

"I'm Muggle-born! First in my family to be a witch!" Lily replied, gleefully.

"Lily, not to burst your bubble, but I wouldn't announce that to too many people. You see, a lot of students here are born from pureblood families. Some of the more elite ones view Muggle-borns as inferior. My brother told me that a load of the Slytherins pestered his girlfriend for being of a non-magical descent."

"That's rubbish," Lily replied. "My best friend Severus is in Slytherin and he doesn't seem to mind it at all."

"I mean, not _all _Slytherins are like that. Just be careful, alright, Lily?" Charlotte was sincere.

"Alright." The subject didn't quite settle with Lily, but she changed the subject. "What class are _you_ looking forward to the most?"

"Transfiguration! My brother taught me a few simple spells after I got my wand. It's very practical." Charlotte gushed.

Out of nowhere, a pea bounced off of Lily shoulder and into her goblet of pumpkin juice. Looking to her right, she saw that Sirius was flicking peas off of his fork and into James's mouth from across the table. They chuckled when they saw Lily's interference.

"Could you be anymore immature?" she rolled her eyes and poured a new glass for herself.

••••••••••••••••••••

"Hufflepuffs this way!"

As the Great Hall began to empty, Severus made his way over to a chatty Lily.

"Hello, Severus!" Lily beamed. "Isn't this fun?"

Severus decided to nod. He would have rather lied than watched her smile fade. The Slytherins seemed to talk amongst people they already knew, such as the children of their parents' coworkers or old family friends, leaving Severus to himself.

"Severus, did the Sorting Hat kind of whisper in your ear when it was sorting you? It scared the life out of me!"

Severus hesitated before lying. "No. What did it say to you?"

"It said that I'm one of the truest Gryffindors it has ever seen." Lily appeared thrilled.

Severus felt his stomach drop.

"Too bad we aren't together." Lily admitted, although she didn't look too hurt by it. "I suppose we can still see each other on breaks and in class, right?"

Severus nodded. "Of course."

"Gryffindors, follow me!" an enthusiastic prefect called to the first years.

"I'd better go. Sleep well, Severus." Lily smiled at him as she caught up to Charlotte and escaped out of his vision for what would seem like ages to him.


	5. A Discreet Runaway

1971

**A Discreet Runaway**

Bellatrix stormed through the front door of the house at Grimmauld Place with a spring in her step. She had so much on her mind and little time to act upon it.

"Miss Bella!" a hoarse voice hollered at her.

"What, Kreacher?"

The house elf was angry. "I've told you many times to wipe your feet before entering the home. Tracking dirt into the house-"

"Kreacher, you terrible animal," Bellatrix yelled back at him. "You are subservient to me and you should be _honored _to clean up my mess! You should be happy to be living in this home with us and serving such a high-caliber family."

"Miss Bella, I did not mean to offend." Kreacher groggily replied. "I am quite honored to serve a family with such pure blood."

"That's more like it." Bella smiled to herself before continuing down the hall.

"OH, SIRIUS!" Aunt Walburga wailed and sobbed over her dishes. "How I miss you!" Her crying was so deafening that Bella had to cover her ears to drown out the sound.

Bella made it up the stairs without being noticed by her aunt, to her relief.

_What to do…._ She stood in her doorway, brainstorming.

London seemed like the perfect place for a new start, away from her family and everyone with whom she had bad relations in the past. The thing was, she had no clue what she was joining. For all she knew, this "cult" was nothing but a group of adolescents whom tried to cause havoc to rebel against adults.

_I don't think it is, though._ Bella reassured herself. _Nothing miniature would cause so much stress in the Ministry._

She finally entered her room and began throwing clothes into the piece of luggage she still had from Hogwarts. Only the essentials would be necessary.

Suddenly, the words of her father erupted in her head: "Never go on long trips without some Polyjuice Potion on hand."

Her parents bought Polyjuice Potion by the jug to have on hand. It wasn't cheap, and it was highly illegal, but it went a long way.

When the last necessities were squeezed into the bag, she zipped it shut.

_Now, _she thought. _How will I get this past Aunt Walburga?_

She lugged the bag down the set of stairs and set it down. She would need to go into the kitchen if she wanted the Polyjuice Potion.

Knowing she'd be spotted, Bella casually walked into the kitchen.

Walburga spun to face her, her eyes smudged with mascara.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she hollered.

"How dare I _what_?" Bellatrix rolled her eyes. Her aunt was melodramatic as hell, but she knew how to play her.

"HOW DARE YOU ACT LIKE EVERYTHING IS FINE!" her aunt snapped.

Bella's eyebrows furrowed. "Everything _is_ fine…."

Walburga wailed. "NO! EVERYTHING IS _NOT_ FINE!" As she took a seat at the kitchen table, her voice lowered. "Sirius is out there in the world without me there to protect him. My poor Sirius!"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "You still have Regulus for the next year."

Walburga paused, then began to sob louder than ever.

Her youngest son, Regulus, came down the stairs in a rush and tended to his mother. He must have been too distracted by his mother's mood to notice the luggage at the bottom of the steps.

"Mum, it's alright!" Regulus rubbed her shoulder. Then he cast Bella a look. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! I just-" Bella stammered. She didn't expect her aunt to go so berserk.

"OH, REGULUS!" Walburga exclaimed. She looked up at him with pride. "You won't leave me, will you?"

Regulus hesitated. "Well, mum, I want to go to Hogwarts."

Walburga began to cry again. She was being a bit ridiculous. It almost seemed like she would never see Sirius again.

Bella opened the refrigerator and reached for the jug of Polyjuice Potion, which was well-hidden.

"Bellatrix, what are you doing?" Walburga snapped.

Bella froze. However, before she could answer, a grey owl flew through the window and dropped a letter on Walburga's lap. They were all taken by surprise by this.

"Who is it?" Regulus asked her, curiously.

Walburga peered at the print on the front of the envelope. "It's from Hogwarts."

"Is it my letter?" Regulus jumped up and down in excitement.

"Don't get your hopes up, Reg. Those don't usually come until June." Walburga replied, causing Regulus to frown. She tore the paper open to reveal a small piece of folded parchment.

"Read it!" Regulus exclaimed.

Walburga nodded, clearing her throat before beginning to read.

_Dear Orion and Walburga Black,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that your son, Sirius, has been sorted into Gryffindor house yesterday. He seems to be coming along very well so far. We see a potential in him that we see in only the best young witches and wizards._

_ The best of luck to your family,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

_ Headmaster_

Bellatrix knew what her reaction would be, and she was correct.

"_GRYFFINDOR_?" Walburga screamed. "A BLACK IN _GRYFFINDOR_?" All of the sadness inside of her transformed into a dark rage.

Bella used this time to sneak the jug of Polyjuice Potion from the refrigerator. She held it behind her back and ran to the foot of the stairs, where she slipped it into her already stuffed bag.

"SIRIUS! YOU TRAITOR!"

Bellatrix dragged her bag behind her and exited the house at Grimmauld Place.

"The Leaky Cauldron." Bella whispered to herself before Disapparating.


	6. First Day of Term

1971

**First Day of Term**

The students sat in the Great Hall with the normal tenseness that came on the first day of term. Upon receiving their schedules that morning, they scrambled about their tables, hoping to find some friends in their classes.

"Our schedules say that all first years have all of their classes with their first-year housemates and the first-years of another house." Charlotte gushed to Lily. "It looks like we'll be doing loads of homework together!"

Lily grinned. "Today is Wednesday, so it looks like we have Potions first period, Herbology second period, and Astronomy at midnight."

"I heard the Potions professor plays favorites. He finds his own elite group of students and gives _them _the best grades." Charlotte frowned.

"That doesn't sound quite fair." Lily looked at the teachers' table, trying to locate the man.

"Professor Slughorn," Charlotte pointed. "That man there."

Slughorn looked very cheerful and talkative. He seemed to be the life of the teachers' table. Even Professor Dumbledore seemed to love his jokes.

"At least I heard Herbology is a joke." Charlotte shrugged and dug into her scrambled eggs.

"Oi, Char!" a boy's voice called from the other end of the table.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "My brother, Drew. He _loves _to embarrass me."

A boy with dirty blond hair and tan skin approached his sister. He was conventionally good-looking, the way Charlotte was.

"Char, how does your schedule look? I got Divination _again_." Drew complained before noticing Lily. "Oh, hello." He held his hand out to greet her.

"Hello." Lily replied, shaking his hand politely. "My name's Lily."

"I'm Drew. Fifth year."

"We've got Slughorn this morning. Any thoughts?" Charlotte asked him.

"Stay on his good side and _don't _speak without raising your hand." Drew confessed. "I got detention for speaking out last year. Complete rubbish."

"Well, if you'll allow Lily and I to continue eating-" Charlotte seemed rushed to make him leave, as if he was cramping her style.

"Ah, yes. I was just leaving." Before he left, he added, "Have you two met James Potter and Sirius Black yet? They're a riot!" Then he took off.

Lily peered at Drew's side of the table. It consisted of fifth, sixth, and seventh years and… James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

Lily returned to earth. "He seems nice." She took a small bite from her toast.

"He's nice and all, but he's a pain in the arse sometimes, you know?" Charlotte shrugged.

"I understand. I have a sister, Petunia."

"Does she go here too?" Charlotte asked her.

Lily paused. "No. She's a muggle."

Charlotte nodded just as the bell rang.

••••••••••••••••••••

Severus began to walk to his first class when he bumped into Lily.

"Hello, Severus!" she beamed. "What class do you have first?"

"Potions." Severus muttered back. He was a bit flustered.

"So do we!" Lily gushed. "This is my new friend, Charlotte. She's in Gryffindor too."

Charlotte nodded at him politely. "Nice to meet you, Severus. I've heard good things."

Severus didn't even look at her. "Yes." he replied. His mind was absent. He could hardly believe that Lily was making friends before he could even gain the courage to speak to students of his own house.

"I'll save us a seat, Severus!" Lily called to him as Charlotte and she were pushed and bumped into by the hurried students.

Severus only nodded, following slowly behind.

"I hope you don't mind, Charlotte." Lily said. "It's just, Severus doesn't make friends as easily as you and I."

"That's alright," Charlotte replied. "I'll sit next to Dawn."

Lily and Charlotte were the first two people to enter the classroom.

"Hello, girls, hello!" Slughorn smiled at them. "Take a seat anywhere you'd like!"

Lily chose a table in the middle of the classroom for Severus and herself, right behind the table where Charlotte and Dawn would be sitting. As the classroom filled up, familiar faces from the Sorting appeared, all of whom were in Gryffindor and Slytherin houses.

Severus appeared immediately before the bell and sat next to Lily.

"What took you so long?" Lily whispered to him.

"I forgot one of my books in the Great Hall." Severus lied. Actually, James Potter had snatched the book from his hands and levitated it above their heads so it could not be reached. Finally, after the spell had worn off, he snatched the book and ran to class.

"Welcome, first-years, to Beginners' Potions." Slughorn announced. "My name is Professor Slughorn. I've been teaching Potions at Hogwarts for almost fifty years."

As his introduction continued, Severus watched Lily. She was completely in awe of everything at Hogwarts so far. He wished he could view the world in the same way that she did.

"I will run over a few rules before I begin. Raise your hand before you speak out in class. Always ask me questions if you are unsure of anything. Lastly, be respectful with the equipment and other students." Slughorn paced at the front of the room as he spoke.

The students looked at him, blankly. The rules were common sense, really.

"Now, today we will begin with a Boil-Cure Potion. It will provide a good challenge for you. I will not be grading you today, as it is your first class. I do not expect perfection today." Most of the students looked relieved by this. "Now, turn to page four in your textbooks, gather materials from the front, and begin."

Lily and Severus gathered the needed ingredients: Flobberworm Mucus, dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, porcupine quills, and horned slugs. Severus seemed to know what he was doing, so Lily followed his commands.

Around the class, students gasped as their solutions turned odd colors or smoked. They had clearly followed the directions incorrectly. James and Sirius laughed as their potion exploded all over the back of a Slytherin girl's head.

Severus was focused. He followed the book word-for-word, stirring the potion in the correct direction the correct amount of times. He turned the heat on and off whenever it was specified in the book. The solution changed colors with each step they made.

The classroom began to take on a rancid odor as one of the students added porcupine quills while the potion was being heated.

Charlotte and Dawn gave up when the solution began to evaporate.

"Good effort, ladies." Slughorn nodded at them. When Lily's and Severus's solution caught his eye, he looked amazed. "Well, well, well. I haven't seen such concentrated potion-making from a student in years."

As Severus heated the finished product, it turned pink. This was the correct color of the potion, according to the book.

"Great work, you two. And what are your names again?" Slughorn asked them.

"Lily Evans, sir, and Severus Snape." Lily replied, bubbly.

"Well, Ms. Evans and Mr. Snape, fantastic job." The class clapped reluctantly, knowing that he had already started making favorites.

Lily smiled at Severus, but something inside her felt off. She was taking half of the credit of Severus's work.

The bell rang and the students gathered their things.

"Before you go," Professor Slughorn announced. "I'd like you to write eight inches on the purposes of the Boil-Cure Potion for homework. Do _not _copy word-for-word from your textbooks. They will be turned in our next class, Friday, and counted as the first grade of the term."

Students filed out of the doors quickly, heading to their next classes.

"I'm impressed, Lily." Charlotte nodded in approval, sincerely.

"I didn't know you had it in you." Dawn added. A hint of jealousy was in her tone, but Lily ignored it.

"Thanks." she noticed Severus began to walk away from them. "Wait, Severus, what class do you have next?"

"Transfiguration and then a free period." he replied.

"Alright. Good luck!" she called to him before heading to Charms class with her new friends.

••••••••••••••••••••

"Bloody hell, that class seemed to last forever!" Dawn commented as the entered the Great Hall for lunch. "I swear my stomach was growling the whole time."

As the three sat, piles of food appeared on trays in front of them.

"What do you reckon we should do this afternoon?" Lily asked them as she grabbed a turkey sandwich from a pile in front of them. "We have a while until astronomy."

"We should sit outside!" Dawn said. "I could use some sun right now." She played with the nonexistent split-ends on her black bob haircut.

"I like that idea," Charlotte agreed. "And we can explore the grounds. I heard there is a giant squid in the lake!"

Lily chuckled, remembering what Severus had said to her on the train.

_"You get into the same house as them and I'll bathe naked in the lake."_

"Merlin's beard, I'm going to gain ten pounds this year. Look at this food!" Dawn sighed, helping herself to a small plate of salad.

Charlotte laughed. "Drew told me there's some sort of enchantment on the food here that makes it healthier. That might explain why Professor Dumbledore is eating a full plate of mashed potatoes."

The girls looked at the lanky headmaster and giggled.

••••••••••••••••••••

As the three girls headed outside after lunch, Lily spotted a familiar face under a tree, doing his homework.

"I'll catch up with you in a little bit, okay?" Lily told them before approaching the hunched figure.

The two girls nodded and walked to a spread of open grass.

Lily walked over to Severus, whom didn't notice her until she said, "Hey!"

He jumped, startled by her appearance. "Hello, Lily!" He smiled. The sun hit her auburn hair in an indescribable way.

"Can I sit?" she asked him.

"Of course." Severus moved to the side to give her room to lean on the tree.

"How's your first day coming along?" Lily wondered.

"Alright. Potions was pretty interesting."

"It was. Are you doing the homework for it now?" She looked over his shoulder.

"Nope," he replied. "I did that during lunch. This is for Transfiguration."

"You went to the library during lunch? Aren't you hungry?"

Severus shook his head. "No, not really. Plus, I want to get ahead in all my classes. I heard the second week is brutal."

"I heard that too." Lily nodded. "Listen, Severus, I'm sorry that you did all the work today in Potions. You just seemed to know what you were doing and-"

"It's alright, Lily." Severus replied. "I _like_ Potions. And you _did _help."

"I handed you the ingredients."

"Yes, but if I had done it myself, it would have taken too long and the potion may have grown cold. That's what happened to your friends' potion, I believe." Severus explained.

LIly nodded. "We make a good team."

Lily looked across the grounds. Dawn and Charlotte were waving at her, signaling her to join them.

"Well, Severus, I'd better go. Good luck on the homework. Maybe I'll see you later?" She stood.

"Possibly. Maybe we'll bump into each other at dinner." he suggested. He would have made it happen regardless.

"Sure! See you later!" she said to him and joined her new friends.

Severus watched her leave with more lust in his eyes that an eleven-year-old can have.


	7. To Prank or Not to Prank

1971

**To Prank or Not to Prank**

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew sat in the Gryffindor common room that night, sprawled across two large red couches. Even though they were first years, their personalities won over older students, whom permitted them to use their favorite couches after they went off to bed.

It was nearly half past one, but the boys remained wide awake.

"Sirius," James began. "Do you think Snivellus enjoyed our little game with him this afternoon?"

Sirius laughed. "I'm sure the Dungbomb in his bag was quite the treat for him and the other Slytherins after dinner."

With a smile, James turned to the other two. "Did you two see him in Potions today? He looked absolutely bonkers, leaning over his cauldron like it was keeping him alive. I know it's only the first day, but I can already tell that I don't like him."

Peter giggled. "Snivellus Snape. Even the name gives me the chills."

Lupin shrugged. "He _is _a prat, but you've got to give him credit. He's damn smart."

"The thing is, smart people are cool. I mean, we love you, Lupin; you're smart in a way that we can respect. You don't brag about your grades or flaunt them the way Snivellus does. Little does he know, it just makes him look like a dweeb." Sirius explained.

James motioned for them to keep their voices down because Lily Evans was reading her Hogwarts, A History book at a table nearby.

"We have Flying Lessons tomorrow," Lupin began. "That should be fun."

James grinned. "I can't wait to get on a broom again. I haven't been on one for a week, but it feels like it was ages ago."

"Do you reckon you'll try out for the Quidditch team, mate?" Sirius asked.

"I heard they never recruit first-years, but I'll give it a shot. I've got nothing to lose." James replied. "Imagine if I was the Seeker for Gryffindor. I don't think I'd be happier in my whole life."

Lupin added, "If a first-year is good enough, he or she could get recruited. You never know, James."

As Lily finished her chapter and headed to bed, Sirius leaned forward and spoke quietly to the other boys.

"What should we do to Snivellus tomorrow?"

James sighed. "Sirius, I'm too tired to do anything to Snivellus _again_. I think we've made our point with two pranks in one day."

Sirius shook his head. "But if we start the year off with him afraid of messing with us, the rest of our Hogwarts years will be Snivellus-free."

Lupin butt in. "Sorry to bring you down, Sirius, but we already _are _Snivellus-free. We're in some classes with him, yes, but he isn't directly bothering us. You know that I love a good prank as much as you do, but why don't we lay off him for a little bit?"

James nodded. "That might be a good idea."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Fine, but next month, he won't know what hit him."

"Shall we go upstairs?" James proposed.

The other three boys nodded in agreement as they noticed an empty common room around them.


	8. Severus's Approach

1971

**Severus's Approach**

The weather began to change. The leaves began to fall. The students began to wear coats outside.

Lily sat outside with her Potions homework on her lap and Severus by her side.

"How are the other Slytherins?" she asked him.

"They're alright," Snape replied, neutrally. "Not like you."

Lily smiled. "The Gryffindors are great. The prefects are very helpful and everyone is supportive of each other. Has anyone in particular stood out to you?"

Severus knew she was trying to pry information from him. He knew that his friendlessness was miserable for her to watch. So he thought quickly and said, "There's a prefect, Lucius Malfoy, who seems alright. He's helped me find classes and talks to me in the common room." This was somewhat truthful. Lucius was nice to him, but he had never spoken to him. Their only contact together was a polite nod exchange in the common room, but Lily couldn't know that.

"That's great!" Lily enthused. "I can't believe it's already been four weeks."

Severus nodded in agreement. Then he looked at her. "Lily?'

Lily stopped writing, placed her quill back in the inkwell, and looked at him, giving him her full attention. "Yes, Severus?"

"Do you wish I was put into Gryffindor too?"

Lily pondered the idea. "Yes."

Severus was a bit taken back by her directness.

"I mean," Lily rethought her statement. "It would be nice to see each other in the common room before bed every night, and it would be nice to have more classes together, but it doesn't upset me that you are in Slytherin."

Severus looked down when he continued. "What about what James Potter and Sirius Black said on the train about Slytherin?"

Lily laughed. "I don't take anything that they say into account, Severus. You know that."

Severus agreed, cracking a little smile.

"I'm in Gryffindor, you're in Slytherin. It's perfectly normal." Lily assured him.

Severus smiled at her, but broke the moment when he asked, "What do you reckon James Potter is parading about for?"

Lily looked up; she hadn't noticed anything odd until Severus pointed it out.

James was being lifted into the air by Sirius, Lupin, Peter, and several other popular Gryffindor boys. They were chanting something inaudible.

As they passed groups of Gryffindor students, they would erupt into applause for him.

As they walked closer and closer to Lily and Severus, Lily began to understand what they were saying.

"SEEKER! SEEKER! SEEKER! SEEKER!"

James was grinning, waving his hands in the air as if he were conducting this chant.

"OI, SNIVELLUS!" James called to him across the grounds. "You best be at the next Quidditch match! Gryffindor versus Slytherin! I'm sure it'll prove to you which house is stronger."

"Unless you're too busy studying!" Sirius chimed in.

The boys laughed, even though the joke wasn't all that funny, and continued their trip across the grounds.

"Truly revolting." Lily disgustedly shook her head and kept her head down, focusing on her homework.

"Lily, they're arses, I know, but I don't let their comments get to my head." Severus told her, unsure if he was telling the truth to himself.

"I just don't understand why they would treat you that way. It's just immoral."

Severus didn't know what to say. Any response to this would just make her more upset. Ever since the incident on the train, Severus promised himself that he would never allow Lily to cry again, no matter how terrible it made him feel about himself.

"When's the match?" Severus asked her.

Lily's head shot up. "Oh, Severus, I don't think that's a good-"

"When is it?"

Lily paused, trying to remember what the bulletin board in the Gryffindor common room had said. "It's a Saturday, the day before Halloween."

Severus nodded. "Perfect."

"Severus, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Believe me, Lily," Severus began. "I certainly will not be the one getting hurt."


	9. The Interrogation

1971

**The Interrogation**

Weeks had passed since Bella had run away from home, but still, she had no leads as to what this group was or where it was located.

Every day, Bella woke up at 8 AM, wolfed down breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron, took a stroll around London for three or so hours, stopped in various locations for lunch, continued to search, stopped for a fast dinner, and gave up and headed back to the inn for a good rest. It was exhausting.

On the second day of October, Bellatrix decided to sleep until noon.

She wandered aimlessly, hopelessly.

It was well past midnight and Bella was still out, impatient.

All of a sudden, while walking down Charing Cross Road-

"_Crucio_!"

Bella spun her head around, for the curse was not meant for her.

A fit man with short brown hair fell to the ground, writhing in pain. He was walking down an alley when he was attacked.

Bella, who was on the sidewalk of the main street, snuck into the alley and hid behind a close doorway. She peeked her head to see what was occurring.

A wizard approached the man. It was dark, so Bella had trouble making out most his features. She could see that he had a thick body and shaggy, dark hair. He walked slowly and carefully, as if he suspected that someone was watching him.

"What are you-" the man struggled to say. He sounded on the verge of tears. It was apparent that he had never been tortured before.

"_Crucio_!" the wizard shouted again. After another cry of pain from his prey, he yelled, "Only speak when spoken to!" He lowered his wand. "Do you work for the Ministry of Magic?"

"No, I-"

"_Crucio_! You are lying to me!"

The man regathered himself before he replied. "Yes, yes, I work for the Ministry."

"What department?"

"The Department of Mysteries."

The dark wizard froze. "Name?"

"Jeremiah Bode."

"Do you know who I am?"

"A bloody terrible man, that's who." the man replied before being attacked by yet another curse.

"I belong to an up-and-coming group. The Death Eaters, we call ourselves."

Bella's eyes widened.

"I've heard of you…." The man sounded nervous. "You interrogate people and kill them once you don't need them anymore."

"Correct, and I need information from you, Mr. Bode."

"If it's about the Department of Mysteries, just kill me now, because I won't tell!"

The dark wizard cackled. "If you don't share this information with me now, I'll be forced to torture your family to death."

"You don't know where I live…."

"Let's just say I've got some of my friends located near the house, and if you refuse to tell me anything, or if you somehow escape, your little wife and children will be picked off one by one." Bella could sense a smile on the dark wizard's face.

Bode burst into tears. "Alright, I'll tell you. What do you want to know?"

"Do you work with magical prophecies, Mr. Bode?"

"I do."

"Perfect. Have any prophecies about Tom Riddle come about?"

Bode gulped. "There has been one, yes."

"What is it?"

"I can't-"

"Tell me, or your family dies."

Bode panicked. "Tom Riddle will commit the act of destroying the Ministry of Magic as it currently is with large numbers of selective people on his side."

"Anything else?"

Bode gulped. "The only way this act of abducting the Ministry will occur is if Albus Dumbledore dies."

"You've been of great help, Mr. Bode. Your family would be very proud of you for saving their lives. They would be glad to see you dying with dignity."

"With dignity? By being tortured and questioned in a street alley?"

The dark wizard snarled. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Jeremiah Bode spoke no more.

Bella's gut churned. She had found what she was looking for.

So as the man shuffled away from the scene of the crime, Bellatrix followed him in secrecy.


	10. Gryffindor Vs Slytherin

1971

**Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin**

Severus sat at breakfast on the morning of the thirtieth of October in peace. The Slytherin Quidditch players were already dressed in their green and silver uniforms. A boy named Sinclair Avery sat next to him. The two spoke at breakfast sometimes.

"Are you attending the match today, Snape?" Avery asked him.

"I believe so, yes." Severus nodded.

"I can't believe James Potter made the Gryffindor team. He seems like an absolute wanker in Potions."

Severus nodded again.

As the Gryffindor and Slytherin captains led the teams outside, the rest of the students began to follow closely behind.

••••••••••••••••••••

"_And Lucius Malfoy has possession of the ball. He's moving very quickly. He passes off to McElroy. Gryffindor intersects! Damian Johnson has possession of the ball. He dodges a Bludger and attempts to score… and he does! 10 points to Gryffindor!_"

Slytherin was losing 20-50. Neither of the Seekers spotted the Snitch yet.

Severus sat next to Lily, who cheered as Johnson scored. As she sat back down, she looked at Severus and apologized.

"It's alright," Severus smiled at her.

Ten or so minutes passed and Gryffindor was still in the lead, but not by much.

Out of nowhere, James Potter sped his flying and dove for something.

"_He's found the Snitch!_"

"Lily, I'll be right back. I, er, have to use the loo…." Severus told her before running up the stairs of the pitch.

Lily didn't seem to mind. She was so into the match that she wouldn't have noticed if he had been choking next to her.

Severus stood at the top of the stands, behind all of the students, and watched the match. No teacher was in sight, and no student seemed to notice, so he discreetly raised his wand, pointed it at James Potter, and whispered, "_Avis Oppugno_."

A flock of birds erupted from Severus's wand and flew towards James at lightning speed.

They surrounded James, whom was chasing after the Snitch. They pecked at him, flew into him with great force, and caused his flying to go off-course.

The crowd gasped.

"_Potter seems to be a chick magnet. Get it, a chick magnet?_" Nobody seemed to find this funny, other than the Slytherins, whom laughed sadistically.

James was terrified. He was trying so hard to stay on his broom that he ignored the Snitch, the match, and everything else.

Albus Dumbledore stood up from his seat, waved his wand, and extinguished the birds from the pitch.

Most of the students applauded their headmaster.

James was relieved. The experience almost gave him a new energy. In a matter of seconds, he spotted the Snitch, reached out, and caught it.

Severus was frozen. He could not believe his eyes.

The Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw students jumped up and down in excitement. They hugged, high-fived, and chanted Potter's name. The Gryffindor team flew to James and hugged him in mid-air.

"_Gryffindor wins_!"


	11. An Old Friend

1971

**An Old Friend**

Bella followed the man down alleys and streets until he finally stopped in his tracks. She didn't know exactly why he had stopped, but she remained closely behind.

There was a moment of complete silence, then, "I know someone is following me." He said it loud enough for Bella to hear. He spun around and began to walk in her direction. "If you don't come out, I'll be forced to Hex you." He took his wand out.

Bella gulped. Finally, she stepped out from hiding. She walked toward him with her eyes down.

The Death Eater didn't say anything at first.

_This is it._ she thought. _He's going to kill me._

"Bella?" the wizard sounded astounded. "Bella Black?"

Bella looked up at him. Out of nowhere, she recognized the face. "Rodolphus Lestrange?"

The wizard smiled at her.

Bella stepped forward to hug her friend from Hogwarts.

"I didn't know you were living in London." he told her.

"I didn't know _you _were." she replied coolly. "You haven't responded to any of my owls."

"Bella, I-"

"You were busy, I know."

"Don't be mad, Bella. I just-"

Bella stopped him. "Listen, I know about the Death Eaters."

Rodolphus paused. "Don't tell the Ministry on me, please, Bella."

Bella shook her head. "I wouldn't dream of that. In fact, quite the opposite." She cleared her throat. "I want in."

Rodolphus looked taken back. "Bella, it's not a club. You can't just join. There are strict initiation rules."

"Well, according to the prophecy, you need numbers. I'd like to help."

"But it's dangerous, Bella." Rodolphus argued.

"I can handle it, Rod. Take me to your headquarters. Teach me how to become a Death Eater."

Rodolphus shook his head slowly, disbelieving in the plan, but said, "Alright, Bella. But don't come crying to me when you get killed, or worse, put into Azkaban."

"I won't be, Rod, because you'll be dead or locked up with me."

Rodolphus sighed. "Follow me, Bella."

He led her down more alleys and streets.


	12. The Honor

1971

**The Honor**

"Listen up, students, listen up!" Slughorn brought the class to silence. "Today, we will be making Fatigue Fusion, a potion that induces fatigue. Open your books to page 64 and begin."

Lily gathered the materials while Severus prepared the cauldron. It had to be heated throughout the brewing process. When she returned, they began to work.

"You're not going to _believe _what James Potter did in the common room on Saturday night." Lily groaned, keeping her voice down.

Severus glanced at James, whom was playing around with the rattails, before asking, "What?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "He made everyone cheer his name for a whole hour. It was ridiculous. I had to work on my homework in the dormitory."

Severus shrugged. "I'm not surprised."

As class continued, their potion progressed, until it became the perfect finishing product: a green, thick, bubbling liquid. Only Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew could create the same result, and it was clear that Lupin was doing all of the work.

The bell rang, ushering the students out of the classroom.

"Ms. Evans, Mr. Snape," Slughorn called. "Can you please have a talk with me before going to your next classes?"

Lily and Severus looked at each other, completely clueless, and followed Slughorn to his desk. Slughorn sat at his chair and waited until the room was vacant.

Finally, Slughorn cleared his throat.

"What is it, Professor Slughorn?" Lily asked. "We aren't in any sort of trouble, are we?"

Slughorn smiled at them. "Not at all. Don't worry."

"Then what is it?" Lily looked puzzled.

Slughorn looked very pleased. "I'd like to invite you two to the Slug Club."

"The what?" Lily and Severus asked at the same time.

"The Slug Club. I find students in whom I see great potential and invite them to a monthly event, such as dinner parties or my annual Christmas party." Slughorn said. "The two of you have a natural talent with Potions, which is very uncommon amongst first-years." He cleared his throat, stood from his seat, and paced around. "My first meeting of the year is two weeks from next Saturday. It would be great if you could attend."

Lily beamed. "We'd love to!"

"Fantastic!" Slughorn exclaimed. "The rest of the Club will be glad to meet you. Now, here are passes for you two. If your teachers have any questions, I would be glad to tell them about our situation."

••••••••••••••••••••

"Lily, why did you say yes?" Severus asked her once they emerged from the dungeons.

"It sounds like fun, and it's an honor, right?" Lily shrugged. "I don't see anything wrong with it."

"We don't know what this club is, Lily. For all we know, it could require more homework."

"Didn't you hear him, Severus? Parties, dinners…. It sounds like a good time!" Lily assured him.

"Alright," Severus mumbled. "If you insist."

As they parted, he to Charms and she to History of Magic, he couldn't help but watch her. Everything about her made him remember exactly _why_ he could never say no to her. The way her eyes slit in the corners when she laughed, the way her pink lips curved at the corners when she got her way….

She was perfect.


	13. A Makeshift Lodging

1971

**A Makeshift Lodging**

Rodolphus brought her to a tall, dark building. It did not look as romantic as she had pictured. Instead of the typical "evil lair," it just looked like an apartment complex.

"Where are we?" Bella asked him.

"Headquarters, of course." Rodolphus glanced at the watch on his wrist. "It's a bit late to visit the Dark Lord tonight. Is that alright?"

Bella nodded. Another few hours wouldn't make a difference.

"For now, you can stay in my apartment. All of the Death Eaters are provided a home right next to headquarters. A plus, of course."

Rodolphus led her up the winding staircase until they arrived on the sixth floor. He used his wand, whispered a password, and opened the door. He led her inside and shut the door behind her.

The room was dim, with very few lights. It had the basics: a couch, a coffee table, a small kitchen, and a minuscule bedroom in the next room. Not nearly as romantic as she had pictured either.

"I've got a comfortable couch. Unless you'd prefer if I took the couch?"

"The couch is fine. I'm not too high-maintenance." Bella added. As she said this, she remembered that she did not have a change of clothes. She figured that a pair of old jeans and a ratty black tank top wasn't exactly the attire of someone whom the so-called "Dark Lord" would accept.

Rodolphus gathered some blankets and pillows and arranged them on the couch for her. He stood up straight and asked, "Could I get you anything to eat or drink, Bella?"

"A glass of firewhiskey would be lovely, Rod." she casually said.

Rodolphus looked surprised. He didn't expect someone like her to drink liquor right before bed, but he nodded and prepared a glass for both of them.

"Rod, what have you done since leaving Hogwarts?" Bella curiously asked him before plopping on the couch.

He looked at her, awkwardly. "This." He brought the two glasses to the living room, placed hers in front of her, and sat on the couch adjacent to her. "When I left Hogwarts, I expected to do something important with my life. For a year, I lived at home, expecting my future to come to me. Then I realized I couldn't sit around any longer, waiting for an opportunity. I had to _find_ one."

"So you found the Death Eaters?" Bellatrix asked him.

"In a way, yes." Rodolphus thought about his response. "I was on the street one day, saw a Muggle get murdered, and was forced to follow them. So I did. It was either lose the memory of the accident or join them. It was a tough decision at first, but I decided to join them. I figured, _this _is something important that I can do with my life."

Bellatrix heard his story well. It took her a minute to sink it in.

She poured herself out to him. "Rod, I want to be in the Death Eaters. I don't know why, it just feels right. I find Dark Magic to be… liberating."

Rodolphus understood. He could tell it was stressing her out, so he changed the subject.

"Do you ever miss the Hogwarts days?" he reflected.

Bella shrugged. "I suppose so."

"We had some good times."

Bella felt somewhat uncomfortable with this conversation. He seemed stiff and awkward, probably because of his lack of communication with her post-Hogwarts.

Looking at the clock on the wall, she said, "It's a bit late, eh, Rod?"

Rodolphus was startled when he saw the time. "I'll just, er, let you get to bed."

He took the two empty glasses to the kitchen. With a wave of his wand, they were clean and back in the cupboards.

"G'night, Bella." he told her, heading to his bedroom.

"Rod?" Bella stopped him.

"Yes, Bella?" He stood in the doorway, looking at her.

"Do you think they'll like me?"

Rodolphus smiled. "What's not to like?"

Bella nodded. She felt like he wasn't sharing something, but ignored it.

"Goodnight, Rod." she told him, settling down herself.

"Goodnight, Bella."


	14. Feeling Sluggish

1971

**Feeling Sluggish**

"Severus, come _on_!" Lily called to him down the hallway.

It was the end of November, the night of Professor Slughorn's dinner party.

"We're already late. Come on!"

Severus was less than excited to attend. He did not come from a wealthy family as many of the other alleged members did and he did not have a close relationship with Professor Slughorn at all. If it weren't for Lily, he wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.

"I'm coming." Severus reluctantly replied. He followed her down the moving staircase, to the dungeons.

Saturdays were a good day at Hogwarts, as the students had no classes and did not have to wear their robes. While the other students headed to the Great Hall for dinner, the Slug Club reported to Slughorn's office.

Finally, Lily and Severus arrived to the bottom level of the castle, on which the Potions class and the Slytherin common room were located.

"How do I look, Severus? Alright?" Lily asked him, seeming a bit nervous.

She wore a light blue cardigan sweater with a white T-shirt underneath. Her jeans were cuffed at the ankle, perhaps due to her short stature, revealing a pair of brown clogs. Her hair was tied back, showing off her chiseled jawline and structured collarbone.

"Good." Severus understated.

Lily smiled at him. "Oh, good! Are you ready?"

Severus nodded. He cleared his throat before opening the door to Slughorn's office.

"Lily, Severus, nice of you to join us!" Slughorn greeted them politely from his seat the the head of the table. "Have a seat, have a seat!"

Surrounding Slughorn on either side were a few unfamiliar faces, such two older girls, three older boys, and four students whom looked relatively close to their age. Also at the table were Lucius Malfoy, a Ravenclaw prefect named Eleanor Crosby, and a Gryffindor prefect named Walter Brockwell.

Lily and Severus sat in two of the empty seats, next to each other of course.

"Now, we won't begin to eat just yet. We've still got to waiter one more student. Lindsey, how is your mother doing?"

One of the older girls perked up. She had wild black hair and a face that resembled that of a pug dog. "She's rather well, actually. She is beginning to write another book this fall."

"Oh? What about?" Slughorn questioned.

"Well, her last novel was about the dangers of gnomes. Her next novel is about the usefulness of having gnomes in your garden. Their saliva is known to fertilize certain plants. Also, their mating rituals are known to repel more hazardous pests. Did you know that?" She seemed truly fascinated.

"I didn't. I understand why you got an Outstanding on your Care of Magical Creatures O.W.L." Slughorn enthused, causing Lindsey to blush. "Lucius, what is this news about you being in the running for Head Boy?"

All of the sudden, the door burst open. Standing in the doorway was nobody other than James Potter, who was smirking at the attention he had drawn to himself.

"Am I late, Professor?" he asked, clearly knowing the answer.

Every ounce of hope that Severus had in the club was lost at that moment.

"A bit, James, yes. Come on in, sit next to Severus." Slughorn inquired before turning his attention back to Lucius.

Every ounce of joy that Severus had in his life vanished as James noisily slid his chair back and sat next to him.

"Hello there, Snivellus." James whispered to him. "I see you've scored yourself an invitation here as well."

Severus whispered back, "He commended me on my skill at Potions. And you? I wasn't aware that he accepted remedial students into the club."

James rolled his eyes. "He accepts extraordinary athletes, Snivellus, and students who don't have their head stuck in a book all day. After Gryffindor won the match, he invited me. He was very impressed. 'You have a natural talent at Quidditch, which is very uncommon amongst first-years.' He said that I have great potential."

"James," Slughorn said. "Is there something you wanted to add? I couldn't help but notice you talking."

James sat up straight and smiled at Lucius. "I see a great potential in you, Lucius. Good luck at Head Boy."

Lucius smiled a bit to himself before Slughorn clinked his glass and stood.

"Before we begin to eat, I'd like to propose a toast." He held his goblet in the air. "To success, talent, and skill." He put the goblet to his lips and drank, making everyone follow this. He sat back down and said, "Now, the house-elves will be arriving with our food."

As if on cue, several elves ran in carrying multitudes of trays. They placed them on the table and ran back to the kitchens.

"Tuck in, everyone!" Slughorn announced before taking a spoonful of potatoes off a tray and onto his plate.

There were a few minutes in which the guests took food onto their plates and began to eat.

"The stuffing is absolutely superb!" Slughorn said to Lindsey, who smiled at him and continued to help herself to her plateful of mixed greens.

Severus watched as Lily delicately cut her chicken before placed the pieces into her mouth, while James shoveled in as much food as he could in one breath. The two opposites beside him were making him _.

"Lily, what part of England do you come from?" Slughorn asked her.

She swallowed her food before she replied, "Surrey, sir."

"Oh? Is that a traditional Muggle county?"

Lily nodded. "I've lived there since I was two."

Slughorn looked around at the other members of the table before saying, "Lily is Muggle-born. It's rather unique that such a talented witch came from a nonmagical family."

Severus could tell that Lucius and one of the younger boys seemed displeased with this, but he let it go.

"When I went to public school, my mother told me to always apply myself. She always told me to use my full potential. I suppose that I've used this tactic to make more even playing field with the others."

Slughorn nodded in agreement. "She and Severus are the top students of all my first-year classes. They have the skill of the average fifth-year."

"What did you do when you got your letter?" Lindsey asked her. "I'm sure you were a bit confused."

Lily smiled at her. "I was clueless! I thought it was some sort of joke! But when my parents took me to Diagon Alley and I bought my wand, I knew it was real."

"What sorts of things do you learn in Muggle schools?" the other older girl asked.

"Lots of things. Grammar, math, sciences, history, arts…."

"Do Muggles have moving pictures too?"

"It's called a television, Walter. It tells stories, speaks, and even uses electricity."

"What is electricity?"

"Whoa, whoa, everyone. One question at a time please. Don't swamp the poor girl!" Slughorn chuckled.

Almost everyone was interested in Lily's life in the Muggle world. They asked questions that were common sense to Lily.

Eventually, she asked them, "Why are you all so curious about Muggles? Aren't there any other Muggle-born students in the school?"

Eleanor shook her head. "Only one or two others, really."

It hadn't occurred to Lily that having nonmagical parents was anything special to some people. It also hadn't occurred to Lily that having nonmagical parents was looked down upon my others.

As dinner ended, everyone sat in their seats with empty plates and full stomachs.

"Is anyone up for dessert?" Slughorn proposed.

Again, house-elves came bustling in with dishes of ice cream and apple pie, and placed them in front of the students.

"James, that match was absolutely splendid!" Slughorn exclaimed as he took a bite of his dessert.

"Thank you, sir. It was a rough one."

"How did you manage to fight off that swarm of angry birds?"

James took a breath before the bragging began. "Well, I was always taught by my father to prepare for the worst while on a broomstick. Some day, an agitated dragon could cross my path or a jealous wizard could attempt to hex me. I always have my guard on, Professor. So as those birds began to peck and claw at me, I used my father's words as a weapon to make the birds flee. I dodged, ducked, and swatted them away until finally, they must have become afraid of me because they took off flying like a bunch of cowards. Catching the Snitch was an easy feat compared to that."

Some of the other students gasped at the suspense and laughed at his charm. Even Lily failed at hiding a smile.

Slughorn began to chat about himself. "Personally, I've never been on a broomstick. I get motion sick rather easily and-"

"He's lying." Severus blurted.

The table turned to him in utter shock.

"No, Severus, it's true. I have vomited on a few train rides from time to time." Slughorn obliviously reassured him.

"No, Professor. James is lying."

James laughed nervously. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't scare the birds away. You yelled like a child when they pecked you. Professor Dumbledore cast them away. I saw it."

Lily whispered to Severus, "I thought you were in the loo when this happened."

Severus said nothing back to Lily. "He's lying."

Slughorn sighed. "Severus, sometimes jealousy blurs the perception."

"_I would never be jealous of him_!" Severus snapped.

"Severus, stop." Lily whispered to him.

"Yes, Snivellus. Stop." James mocked him.

"I knew it was him," Severus began before gaining the ability to control himself. "Because I cast the birds at him."

The room went silent.

In one swift motion, Severus stood from his seat, walked out of the room, and slammed the door behind him.

Nobody spoke for a minute. There was just the sound of spoons scraping against dishes. Finally, the silence was broken.

"Eleanor, how is the Grey Lady nowadays?"


	15. PreParty Arrangements

1971

**Pre-Party Arrangements**

Severus had never felt so isolated as he did those next few days. Ever since Slughorn's dinner party, nobody outside of Slytherin house had even spoken to him. Lily refused to look at him as she passed him in the corridors. Once meals were dismissed, she and her friends escaped the Great Hall before Severus could approach her to explain.

He began doing his homework in the corridor, as the Slytherins did not seem to mind his behavior at the Quidditch match. Some of them even found it to be quite humorous.

"Severus, Mulciber does the _best _impression of Potter squirming around on his broomstick. Have a look!" Avery called to him from across the common room.

The Slytherins watched as Mulciber shook, wiggled, and gasped in rather feminine ways.

"_Dumbledore, Dumbledore! Save me! Save me, Dumbledore!_" he yelled in his falsetto as he mimicked swatting away imaginary birds.

The Slytherin common room burst into hysterics. Mulciber himself could not control his laughter.

Severus chuckled along. Although the impression was not entirely accurate, he enjoyed not feeling alone. Avery and Mulciber sat on either side of Severus, lounging on the couch. Severus, content, looked down and continued his Astronomy homework.

••••••••••••••••••••

Lily had never gone so long without communicating with Severus.

Potions classes consisted of Lily passing ingredients to Severus, whom placed the ingredients into the cauldron correctly. There was no speaking, no eye contact, and no emotion. Although they remained at the top of the class, they lacked the spirit that they had in the first month of term.

Before a class in the beginning of December ended, Professor Slughorn stood in front of the class. "Listen up, everyone!" he announced. Once he received full attention from the class, he continued. "In a few weeks, I am holding my annual Christmas party for the Slug Club. I know a few of you will be attending, and I would like to encourage you to bring a date of some sort, whether they are in the Club or not. Also, for those of you who are still interested in attendance to this event, I will be selecting a few of my younger students to be the staff for the party. I will need waiters, washroom attendants, doormen, et cetera. Please contact me as soon as possible if you would like to join this staff for extra credit. Thank you."

Just then, the bell rang.

Lily filed out of the room with Dawn and Charlotte by her side.

"Lily, I'm sure you're very excited for the Christmas party." Dawn proclaimed, oozing jealousy.

Lily didn't seem to notice. "It should be a good time."

"But who will be your date?" Charlotte wondered.

Lily shrugged. "I'm not sure."

Charlotte laughed. "You aren't thinking of going alone, are you? That would be absolutely mortifying!"

Lily remained silent.

"I would rather not go than show up alone." Dawn said.

Lily sighed. "I'll find someone, alright?"

Charlotte nodded. "Good."

Dawn looked behind her and giggled. "Did you Snivellus's robes today? They look absolutely filthy. I bet he doesn't bathe."

Lily peered at Dawn. "Since when have you called him 'Snivellus?'"

"Lily, you're the only Gryffindor who doesn't." Charlotte admitted. "You may not like James Potter or Sirius Black, but they sure are funny."

Lily rolled her eyes before entering the History of Magic classroom for their next class.

••••••••••••••••••••

"James!" Sirius waved his hand in front of James's face, breaking his friend's daydreaming. "Wake up, mate!"

James returned to Earth, looked down at his empty dinner plate, and began to pile food onto it. "Sorry, Sirius. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Like what, James?"

James paused before changing the subject. "Hey, where's Lupin?"

Sirius and Peter looked at each other before shrugging.

"He's not around all the time. I've become used to it." Sirius replied.

"It seems strange."

"He's probably just sick or something. Eat that quickly, before Dumbledore starts serving desserts."

To be honest, James was not thinking about Lupin at that moment. He was thinking about Snivellus Snape. _Why _had he cast the spell at him at the match? He couldn't talk to his friends about this situation. He knew they would be up for revenge, which James did not want… yet.

"You're drifting off again, James." Peter snickered.

"Sorry," James sat up straight. "Running on little sleep."

"I know why you can't focus." Severus smirked. "You're worried about getting a girl to go to the Christmas party with you."

James lied. "Alright."

Sirius shrugged. "Who do you want to go with?"

James didn't know why, but as soon as that question popped into his head, he thought of ginger hair, green eyes, and pale skin. "Nobody."

Sirius laughed. "Well, hell, I'll go with you."

James joined his laughter. "Isn't that a little…?"

"Everyone knows we'd be there for the sole purpose of messing with Snivellus's head. Think about it, James. You, me, Snivellus, all of the teachers at Hogwarts, endless possibilities for humiliation…."

James nodded. "Alright, then." However, he wasn't thrilled with the idea.

"Oi, Peter, you and Lupin should join the staff." Sirius suggested.

Peter smiled. "I can't wait to see Snivvy get the revenge that he deserves."

James's smile faded. Sirius, Peter, and Lupin were only interested in getting revenge on Snivellus.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Lily Evans glance at his side of the table. James met her eyes. Almond-shaped, the color of leaves in the spring. For a split second, he thought he saw a smile, but before he could return the favor, she turned back to her friends.

"James!"

••••••••••••••••••••

Two days later, in Potions class, Severus and Lily continued their routine of no talking or acknowledging each other's existences.

Finally, out of nowhere, "Severus, this is ridiculous."

Severus froze. He hadn't heard her voice in so long, it almost felt foreign to him.

"Lily, I-" he began, but was cut off.

"Severus, your actions at the match were inexcusable. You know that, right?" Lily had a discipline in her voice that reminded him of his own mother.

Severus nodded, although he felt no regret for sabotaging James.

"I feel stupid not talking to you, Severus. Our friendship shouldn't be affected by something so dumb, even though it was wrong of you."

Severus was so focused on her that he didn't even notice that their potion was boiling over, sopping onto the floor. "Thank you, Lily."

Lily smiled a little smile. "Will you go to Slughorn's Christmas party with me?"

Severus couldn't help but grin. His insides were twisting and turning. "I'd love to."

Lily handed him the next ingredient. "Here are the newt kidneys. Turn the heat down and we can fix this potion."

Severus buckled back down, although he could barely control his excitement.

••••••••••••••••••••

"Charlotte, Dawn, I've got a date for the Christmas party!" Lily enthused as she crashed on a couch in the Gryffindor common room with them. They sat on either side of her.

"Who is it?" Charlotte asked, excitedly.

"Severus!"

The other two were quiet for a moment.

"Oh." Charlotte said.

Lily wondered, "Why aren't you excited?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "He's just so-"

"Obvious." Charlotte cut her off. "I mean, we thought you would have wanted to ask someone different."

Lily shrugged. "I'll have a good time with Severus. We're good friends again. Not talking to him was stupid."

Dawn shot Charlotte a look, but Charlotte changed the subject.

"Let's head to bed soon. I'm getting tired."

Lily sat back and watched as James, Sirius, and Peter entered the common room with smug looks.

She swore James Potter had been staring at her at dinner a few days ago. It was flattering, yes, but James was the last person she would ever consider.

_Not in a million years,_ she thought to herself.


	16. The Rejection

1971

**The Rejection**

"My Lord?" Rodolphus beckoned, with a knock on the partially opened door.

"Come in," a sinister voice replied, harshly and impatiently.

Bella gulped. She wasn't so sure that she was ready for this.

Only less than an hour ago, she had been woken up by the smell of eggs and sausage. Rodolphus prepared a breakfast to wish her luck. It tasted average, but the thought was very kind.

"You look scared," he said to her as he cast the dishes into the sink with a flick of his wand.

Bella nodded.

"Don't be!" he assured her. "If you're still the Bella I saw at Hogwarts, then he should be glad to recruit you."

"Thanks, Rod." Although she was not so sure.

Returning to reality, Bella watched as Rodolphus signaled her to stay put for a moment while he approached the Dark Lord. He cautiously opened the door and stepped inside.

"Ah, Rodolphus Lestrange." The Dark Lord sounded pleased. "Your work in retrieving the Prophecy was quite well done." The sound of his voice gave Bella goosebumps. He hissed when he spoke, as if he himself was an articulate serpent.

"Thank you, my Lord." Rodolphus bowed his head quickly. "But my visit today concerns something quite different."

With this comment, Bella emerged from behind the door and gingerly stepped to where the Dark Lord and Rodolphus were standing.

"Hello, there, lovely." The Dark Lord seemed to save his charm for attractive women. He was sitting in a golden throne with elaborate armrests.

Bella's mouth twitched upward into a rapid smile. She took a breath before saying, "Hello, there, sir. My name is Bellatrix Black."

The Dark Lord looked at Rodolphus in a confused way. It was clear that her appearance there needed explanation. "Are you shagging her or something?"

Bella laughed at this accusation.

"Merlin, no, my Lord. She's an old friend." Rodolphus cleared his throat before continuing. "She wants to become a Death Eater."

The Dark Lord looked startled. "What?"

Bella's heart dropped.

"My Lord-" Rodolphus began.

"Lestrange, this is not the lot I need. I need strength, merciless men and women. I need people who are willing to fight to the death to defend what they believe in." He was becoming quite irritated.

"She's a bloody good witch, my Lord."

Bella stepped forward. "Sir, I am willing to die for this in a heartbeat. I have nothing else to live for. Just give me a chance."

"She was the top of the class when we were at Hog-"

"ENOUGH!" the Dark Lord hollered, causing the creature next to him to stir. He patted a large snake gently and whispered something in Parseltongue to it in a comforting tone. Turning back to them, he continued. "You look less intimidating than a kitten. You don't even look sixteen. You are not made for this."

"I'm twenty years old, sir!" Bella pleaded.

"Lestrange," the Dark Lord snapped. "I need a group of people whom will stay loyal to me, people fit for grueling battles and endless murdering. You've wasted my time."

"But, sir-!" Bella cried.

"LEAVE MY SIGHT, BOTH OF YOU!" the Dark Lord screamed, standing up from his seat.

Rodolphus and Bella exited with haste.


End file.
